


Nocturno

by Rymwho



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, G!P, G!P Nicole, Nicole's Heat, Omega Waverly, Routine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Hace calor. Es lo que pensaba Nicole mientras se afloja su corbata para no sentirse sofocada.





	Nocturno

**Author's Note:**

> Debo decir que siempre he querido hacer un Omegaverse Wayhaught y Wynhaught (algún día)  
> Gracias!

Hace bastante calor.

Es lo que pensaba Nicole mientras que se movía incómoda en su silla de piel dentro de su nueva oficina. Ella hace un par de semanas fue ascendida para ser la nueva Sheriff del pequeño pueblo del Purgatory debido a que su Ex jefe Nedley estaba cansado ya de todo el asunto sobre los demonios y Bulshar que había secuestrado a un Niño en su turno.

Fue rápido el cambio.

Nicole soltó un largo suspiro mientras soltaba los papeles sobre la mesa y se recargaba en su silla alojándose la corbata que por alguna razón cada minuto que avanzaba se sentía sofocante, su temperatura corporal aumentaba gradualmente. Saco un pequeño pañuelo para limpiarse el sudor.

Hace bastante calor para ser de noche. 

Soltó un gruñido al ver que su pequeño abanico portátil ya estaba en su máxima potencia. Cierra sus ojos finalmente quitándose su corbata negra que se sentía húmeda. Su rutina de calor estaba en pleno apogeo y sin ninguna oportunidad de que su lobo interno salga, agradeció que estaba sola así nadie estaría sometiéndose ante sus fenómenos de Alfa.

Nicole se levantó de su silla cómoda y se levanto pesadamente con las extremidades cansadas por la rutina y salió de su oficina para ir al pequeño comedor que la esperaba. Nicole abrió el congelador y tuvo la tentación de meter su cabeza adentro para refrescarse pero sabe que sería un poco tonto de su parte así que busco los cubos de hielo o cualquier cosa congelada pero no encontraba nada, solo estaba vacía a excepción de unas charolas que para su decepción no tenía hielos.

Bufo con molestia y cerró con enojo la puerta del congelador.

Seguía haciendo calor.

Se abrió los primeros botones de la camisa y se lo desfajo de los pantalones

̶ ¿Qué te hizo el congelador ahora? ̶ Pregunto una voz femenina reconocible.

Nicole cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el olor dulce que le recordaba a los pastelillos. Waverly ha llegado. Waverly Earp, su actual pareja estaba enfrente de ella con su abrigo de plumas mientras que una de sus manos tenía una bolsa de papel oscura que de seguro era la comida.  
Aunque tenía hambre, esperaba cenar otra cosa.

Waverly que tenía una sonrisa por verla se acercó pero se detuvo abruptamente abriendo la boca ligeramente. 

̶ ¿Estas en tu temporada de celo? ̶ Pregunta caminando hacía ella con tranquilidad y Nicole asiente con la cabeza sin pronunciar ninguna palabra mientras la miraba con ojos de cachorro.

Waverly hace una mueca tallando se los ojos, era una mala idea estar ahí considerando de que ella era una omega y que estaba a presencia de un alfa en pleno celo. Se sentía débil por las feromonas que pedían calmadamente sus sumisión pero no lo hizo. Ella empezó a emanar feromonas tranquilizante para tratar de ayudar a la gran alfa que se encontraba en frente de ella hasta que lleguen a la oficina y se pudiera hacer ‘cargo’ de ella.

Nicole se acerca a ella tratando de que su mente aún no se nuble por la rutina y con voz tranquila pero desesperada pidió ayuda.

̶ Ayúdame, por favor. ̶ Y sin decir ni una palabra reclamo con fuerza los dulces labios de Waverly haciéndose más atrevida en sus movimientos prisionado el pequeño cuerpo de su novia en sus brazos mientras sentía como su novia luchaba para salirse de su agarre hasta que sus movimientos comenzaron a perder fuerza y le devolvía el beso.

Waverly estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos dejándose llevar por la rutina de la pelirroja donde su mente se comenzó a nublan de poco a poco y su lobo interno estaba aullando para ser reclamado nuevamente por su Alfa.

Ambas se separaron agitadamente viéndose con amor y desesperación entre si.

Estaban aun en medio de la cocina y se tenía que mover algún lugar más comodo, Nicole le quito a su novia el gran abrigo de su novia dejándole mostrar un pequeño vestido que le quedaba un poco grande pero que le encantaba mientras Waverly le quitaba el cinturón negro.

Ambos objetos se cayeron en el suelo de la cocina pero no les importo, se preocuparía más al rato por ellos.

Entonces se fueron a la nueva oficina de Nicole.

La morena se sentó encima del escritorio mientras que la pelirroja cerraba con seguro la puerta que aunque estaban solas ya era costumbre de cerro. Se giro lentamente mientras que su vientre tenía una enorme presión, sus ojos llenos de lujuria que la morena mojada soltara un ligero gemido donde la humedad se filtro ligeramente pero lo que hizo que se arruinada por completo era el gran bulto prominente en el centro del pantalón negro.

Nicole se acercó lentamente a ella quitándose la camisa azul en el proceso y se desabrocharse los botones del pantalones, cuando finalmente se puso enfrente de la morena dejo caer sus pantalones junto sus bragas mostrando que su pene totalmente erguido ya estaba listo para reclamar a la ansiosa omega enfrente de ella.

Nicole tomo otro bocado de aroma oliendo la excitación de su novia que era bastante obvia. Esboza una sonrisa mientras que Waverly tenía un sonrojo profundo al ver su miembro.

Waverly se baja del escritorio y se quedó quieta sintiendo la manos de Alfa se movían por todo su cuerpo con ansias y cada vez que tocaba una parte desnuda de su cuerpo soltaba un gemido de necesidad. Entonces su vestido se cayó de ella sabiendo que Nicole al menos aún pensaba lgo y no rompió su ropa en el proceso.

Nicole se pego a ella y bajo la cabeza para oler su cuello donde estaba la marca de apareamiento de hace unos meses cuando finalmente la reclamo. Nicole movió su Cabello rojo hacía un lado incitando que Waverly hiciera lo mismo con ella; Waverly movió su nariz por el cuello de la pelirroja olfateando buscando la marca y finalmente lo encontró y cerró los ojos respirando profundamente mientras sonreía por lo gran permisiva permisiva que era su Alfa a comparación de otros.

Estaba orgullosa de eso.

Aunque a veces le gustaba ver el Alfa dominante que tenía Nicole.


End file.
